


Ace of Spades

by Featherhead



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Spider has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: So, my Spider muse was getting bitchy about not having his own drabble collection...





	1. "Could you repeat that?"

**Author's Note:**

> ((I would like to make a note that much of the characterization for Cedar has been borrowed from the characterizations and headcanons developed by [Socket](http://sockettoem.tumblr.com/). She's developed him into such a wonderful and rich character, you should check her stuff out. :D))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider and Cedar's first meeting.

Spider surveyed his surroundings as he wandered the mercenary base, taking everything in with bored curiosity while he waited for Dynamo to finish up his business. Bounty hunting had been slow the last several months, and what jobs were available only had shit bounties, leaving him in a bind. And when Dynamo had offered a few mercenary jobs as an alternative...well, Spider hadn't turned it down.  
  
His bills weren't gonna pay themselves, after all.  
  
He'd left Dynamo to fight over job offers with the other mercenaries, trusting his brother to secure ones Spider wouldn't object to, while he explored.  
  
It was a pretty decent set-up, he had to admit. Not as sophisticated as the Irregular Hunters, but still decent. A couple training rooms, a small mess hall, a common room, teleport hubs, the agents room where job offers were delivered, storage rooms, and a wing of personal quarters for the mercenaries in residence.  
  
He was just leaving the latter when he nearly ran into a 'roid who'd just rounded the corner.  
  
Both jerked back a step at the unexpected meeting, each eyeing the other, Spider with idly curiosity, the other 'roid with wary suspicion.  
  
"Who are you?" the 'roid demanded, frowning.  
  
Spider tilted his head fractionally, fascinated by the way the 'roid's unusual yellow-gold eyes spun as he focused on him. That, added to the rather impressive rifle slung over the 'roid's shoulder had the bounty hunter pegging him as a sniper. "The name's Spider. And you?"  
  
The 'roid's frown deepened. "...Cedar."  
  
Spider blinked. "You're Cedar? Huh. I was expectin' more bitchin' and flailin'."  
  
Instantly the frown shifted into an indignant scowl. "What has Dynamo been saying about me?!"  
  
The bounty hunter couldn't help a slight grin. "More than he's been sayin' about me, apparently."  
  
And the suspicious frown was back, with added narrowed eyes. "...what do you mean?"  
  
Spider was saved from answering by Dynamo's arrival, the taller Reploid loping over with a grin.  
  
"Hey, there you are, Spider-man!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Dynamo ignored Spider's growl as usual, throwing his arms around both 'roids' shoulders. "Good thing you two met! Saves me having to introduce you. And I've picked up a few jobs that need three-"  
  
"Dynamo," Cedar interrupted, giving the taller Reploid a flat stare. "Who _is_ this? Besides a Reploid you apparently know who is named Spider."  
  
Dynamo blinked at him. "My younger brother, of course."  
  
"...could you repeat that?"  
  
The taller Reploid grinned. "He's my younger brother. And before you start bitching, you never asked."  
  
Spider smirked, tipping his hat, as Cedar turned an incredulous stare on him.


	2. "There is a certain happiness in being silly and ridiculous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridays with the Troubleshooters.

There is a certain happiness in being silly and ridiculous.  
  
It's even better if there are explosions added to the mix.  
  
"Incoming!"  
  
_BANG!_  
  
"Ah! Shit!"  
  
"Man down!"  
  
"Who the fuck let Dodger into the ventilation system again?!"  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Reploids scattered with assorted cackles and curses as another explosion went off.  
  
Spider snickered and ducked into an alcove, watching Blade and Maverick run past with Crystal Horn in hot pursuit, head lowered like the rhinoceros he was modeled on, horn glowing with charge.  
  
Palming a capsule, he waited until they'd reached the far end of the hall, then slid out of hiding and pitched the capsule down the hall like a baseball. He grinned at the sharp _bang!_ , immediately bolting the other way while Blade and Maverick cackled.  
  
" _Fuck you, Dandy!_ "  
  
"Ahahahaha! Horn's down! Fuck you!"  
  
"Yeah, fuck you, Horn baby~!"  
  
"Fuck you both! When I get loose-!"  
  
Spider just smirked and kept running, pivoting aside to avoid being run over as Aria, Crescent, Demon, and Dragon stampeded past down a cross hallway.  
  
He was nearly run over anyway when they came charging back the way they'd come.  
  
" _Tank on deck!_ "  
  
Spider took cover behind a corner, grinning as Aile whipped past, hunched low over his hover unit as he chased the quartet with a cackle.  
  
Hearing a series of bangs in the distance as more Fuck You Fridays went off, he chuckled at the chorus of "Fuck you!'s" that followed. Then he ran after Aile, the other 'roid glancing back with a grin as Spider hopped onto the back of his hover unit, and Spider hung on with one hand, lobbing party mixers over Aile's head with the other.  
  
_"Shit! Spider and Aile teamed up again!"_  
  
_"Fuck!"_  
  
_"Does anyone have any Fuck you Fridays left?!"_  
  
_"Dammit, I used my last two on Smol and Hammer!"_  
  
_"I'm out, too!"_  
  
Spider grinned as they caught up with the others who were still free, the narrow corridor preventing the group from scattering as they ran.  
  
"One," Aile murmured with a smirk, gripping two capsules in each hand.  
  
"Two," Spider chuckled, pulling out the last of his own capsules.  
  
" _Three!_ " they shouted together, throwing their weapons at the group.  
  
The howls of protest nearly drowned out the bangs of the capsules exploding.  
  
Spider hung on as Aile skidded into a sharp turn to stop his forward momentum, both 'roids grinning smugly at the curses and empty threats flung their way from the gooey mass.  
  
"Looks like we win again," Aile chuckled.  
  
"Looks like~" Spider agreed, draping against Aile's back with a lazy grin. "Another weekend of free drinks is ours~"  
  
He just laughed as that started up another round of cursing from the trapped 'roids.


	3. "Code Yellow! I repeat, Code Yellow!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider learns a hard lesson on his first day of life.

His first view of the world was decidedly fuzzy.  
  
Mostly because there was a cat sitting on his face.  
  
Letting out a faint grunt, he nudged the cat, then prodded it sharply with a finger when it didn't move the first time. The cat mrowled in protest as it vacated its perch, but he ignored it, frowning at the ceiling above him. He was peripherally aware that he was laying on some kind of berth set at an angle, the surface beneath him soft against his armor, his head cradled by some device that was designed to fit his 'hair'. But his attention was on the ceiling, eyes picking out shapes in the random swirls of painted plaster.  
  
"Tango, were you sitting on him again?"  
  
He turned his head at the voice, blinking once slowly as he took in the man in the doorway. Short, a good deal shorter than him, a part of his mind told him. Dark hair, short and messy, with a bluish sheen. Eyes hidden behind dark shades- they were blue, he knew, though he couldn't actually see the color. A yellow scarf, over a red shirt and black pants. A mug inscribed with the words 'Don't give me that smartass attitude. I already have one.' clutched in one hand. A small smile that quirked slyly on one side.  
  
 _Blues_ , his mind told him. _My...creator?_  
  
Blues took a drink from his mug. "Well, Spider?" he demanded. "Are you going to lay around all day, or are you going to get up?"  
  
 _What're you gonna do if I am, old man?_  
  
Spider. That was his name, wasn't it? A reference to both the card game and the African trickster god Anansi.  
  
Spider shifted to lever himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the berth so he could stand.  
  
Blues took another drink from his mug, then set it on a nearby table before walking toward Spider, the taller 'roid's head swiveling to follow him as he started circling Spider slowly.  
  
Spider shifted when Blues moved beyond his sight, not liking having someone behind him, though he couldn't fathom why. To distract himself, he looked down at himself, looking over his armor, watching his hands as they turned over, clenching into fists and relaxing. For a brief moment, it was like he expected to see...something other than the purplish-black and white armor that met his gaze. His brow furrowed slightly, then he glanced over when Blues entered his line of vision again.  
  
"You'll do," the shorter 'roid announced, retrieving his mug.  
  
 _So glad I meet your approval._  
  
"Come on. Your eldest brother dropped by, so you might as well meet him."  
  
Spider followed his creator, stumbling a little as he tried to settle into a stride shorter than what his legs were made for. He frowned slightly, adjusting his stride, putting his brief stumble out of his mind.  
  
They entered a small living area, and Spider's eyes swept the room, taking in the sitting and dining area, the kitchenette, the walls filled with shelves upon shelves of books. He paused when his gaze landed on someone taller even than him, with long bluish-white hair, dark armor, and a red visor. The other 'roid was hunched over the small dining table, surrounded by stacks of small rectangular boxes. One box was open in front of him, and he was apparently stuffing his face with whatever was inside.  
  
"Did you rob the Dunkin' Donuts truck again, Dynamo?" Blues asked on his way to refill his mug.  
  
The taller 'roid slammed a hand on the table. "Who told you about that?! I mean, uh- oh, hey, Spider-man's awake! Wanna donut?"  
  
Spider blinked at the pastry that had just been shoved at him, eyeing it warily a moment before accepting it.  
  
Dynamo watched Spider, slowly chewing on another donut. "Kinda stoic, isn't he, old man?"  
  
"Not everyone comes online with more energy than a sugar-high toddler like you, Dynamo."  
  
Dynamo snerked at Spider's continued eyeing of the donut. "You're supposed to _eat_ it, not stare at it, bro."  
  
Spider glanced at the taller 'roid, then took a cautious bite, promptly making a face. "Gross."  
  
" _Blasphemy_!" Dynamo shouted as he snatched at the donut.  
  
Spider jerked back immediately, clutching the pastry out of reach. "Gonna fight me for it?"  
  
The taller 'roid paused, then grinned broadly, baring a set of fangs. "You bet~" And he lunged across the table after Spider, scattering donuts everywhere, the younger 'roid bolting to stay out of reach.  
  
"Don't break anything, or both of you will be fixing it!" Blues shouted, though he made no effort to actually stop them, leaning against a counter in the kitchenette and sipping from his mug as he watched them.  
  
By the time the two 'roids broke off the chase, the contested donut was in pieces, so it was anyone's guess who actually won.  
  
"You two better clean this mess up before Roll gets back," Blues said dryly.  
  
Spider glanced at Dynamo when the older 'roid jumped with an "erk!" and ran off to root through a closet.  
  
"Code Yellow! I repeat, Code Yellow!"  
  
The younger 'roid frowned, turning back to his creator, wondering what was so scary about this 'Roll' person. But what came out of his mouth was, "Who's gonna make m-"  
  
 _Whumpf!_  
  
Spider sputtered as he staggered back, tripping over a low table and falling backward in a graceless sprawl.  
  
What the hell had just hit him?! Struggling to sit up, he shook his head to stop the room from spinning, shoving his hat back so he could see.  
  
He got his answer when he looked up, seeing a short blonde woman standing over him, broom in hand and the look of a demon on her face.  
  
"What. Was. _T_ _hat_?" she asked, raising her weapon of choice in preparation for another strike.  
  
Spider blinked wide eyes, drawing back from the threat. "Nothin', ma'am."  
  
" _Good_." She gave him a narrow-eyed warning glare and moved back so he could stand, then shoved the broom into his hands. "Get started."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Thus Spider learned his first lesson in life- never incite the wrath of a woman. Even the short ones can still kick your ass.


	4. "Evil comes in many forms, even an innocent face."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider _really_ hates when he doesn't have any other options.

Evil came in many forms, even an innocent face.  
  
And they didn't come more evilly innocent than the face of the 'roid sitting across the table from Spider over a card game. Even after only a month being active, and he'd learned not to trust an innocent face.  
  
Spider kept himself from frowning as he eyed the cards in front of him, glancing up briefly at his opponent before looking at his cards again. Finally he sat up, flicking a couple half-marble counters in the center, then leaned back to watch his opponent, face impassive.  
  
His opponent stared back just as impassively, pushing three counters toward the pot.  
  
The mechanical dealer dealt the flop, and Spider studied the cards, calculating his odds, then he added three of his own counters. His opponent pushed two counters toward the pot.  
  
Normally a poker game would have been more entertaining for the young 'roid, but Dynamo had run off somewhere a week after Spider's activation, leaving him to try to find other partners. Unfortunately, Blues was typically too busy, and Roll was too damn competitive. And she tended to use chores or shopping trips playing pack mule for her as currency.  
  
Which left him only one option.  
  
And he absolutely _loathed_ it when Blues answered his complaints with "Beggars can't be choosers."  
  
The turn came, and he considered, then rapped his knuckles on the table to check.  
  
His opponent's eyes narrowed at him, and he just smiled. After a moment, his opponent pushed four counters toward the pot, and he inwardly cursed.  
  
Then the river came, and he mentally swore again, though his face remained impassive. He eyed his cards again, glanced up at his opponent's placid smile, then down at his cards again and frowned.  
  
Then he thumped his hands on the table, discarding his cards with a growl. "Fuck your damn poker face!"  
  
Tango purred smugly at him, whiskers tilting up in a feline smile as she flipped her cards with a paw to display her hand, and he swore viciously.  
  
She was low off-suit, while he'd had a suited Ace with a high kicker.  
  
She chirruped smugly at him, and he hissed at her before slumping back and crossing his arms with a scowl.  
  
"I take it Tango won again?" Blues asked dryly as he entered the living area. He smirked when Spider hissed at him. "Really, Spider? You're cursing in cat now, too?"  
  
"Piss off."


	5. "Good things only come from danger."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedar makes a choice between vengeance and friendship.

"-so then the fucktard says to me, 'I'd like to see you try'," Dynamo grinned, gesturing expansively as he told his story. "So I tried to shank him. Only..."  
  
Axl snorted a laugh, ducking the sweep of the mercenary's arm. "What, did he shank you instead?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Yes," Spider smirked, interrupting when the mercenary would have prevaricated. "Then he comes runnin' to me whinin' about his 'owwie'."  
  
The young Hunter burst out laughing while Dynamo sputtered protests.  
  
"How 'bout you, kid?" Spider chuckled. "What's your favorite derp moment?"  
  
"You tell yours first!"  
  
"Nuh-uh. I asked you first."  
  
"Damn." Axl pouted for a moment, then brightened. "Well! One day I convinced Zero to let me copy his form, then we went around the base to see who all we could fool- well, who _I_ could fool. We got Lifesaver, and I'm pretty sure Douglas almost crashed when he saw us. Signas took one look at us and shook his head before ducking into his office. Then I got the idea to try fooling X. Zero kept telling me it wouldn't work, but..." He shrugged with a grin.  
  
Dynamo snickered. "Let me guess. He wasn't fooled at all."  
  
"Nope! He looked back and forth between us, then pointed at me and told me to stop it right now."  
  
Spider laughed. "When you seen your death in someone else's eyes, it leaves a mark that can't be faked."  
  
"That's what _he_ said. So tell us yours now!"  
  
The bounty hunter rolled his eyes with a wry smile. "When I was first startin' out as a bounty hunter, there was this one target we went after who seemed real easy. Had a real set pattern, a particular path he took every day. So I thought I'd be clever and set a trap to catch him on this path. Figured all me and Aile had to do was give 'em a scare, and he'd bolt on instinct toward familiar paths."  
  
Axl grinned knowingly. "Didn't work out, huh?"  
  
The bounty hunter shook his head with a self-mocking grin. "The fucker faked me out. He took his usual path, but as soon as he heard me behind him, he deviated. I ended up gettin' caught in my own trap." He chuckled as Dynamo and Axl laughed, waiting for it to subside before he continued. "Aile laughed himself sick before he got me free."  
  
That prompted more laughter, until a bullet hit the ground in front of Axl's feet.  
  
The Hunter jerked back with a yelp, glancing around wildly.  
  
Spider and Dynamo had tensed on either side of him, the mercenary's hand on Axl's arm in preparation to teleport him out, as they scanned the rooftops.  
  
Spider spotted the subtle movement first, and he stared at the distant sniper who stared right back. The bounty hunter saw the rifle set up for another shot, and his stomach dropped.  
  
Then, slowly and deliberately, the sniper lifted his rifle, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out of sight.  
  
Spider blinked once, unable to credit what he'd just seen, then he relaxed with a quiet whoosh of breath.  
  
"Spider?" Dynamo asked tensely, eyes on the bounty hunter.  
  
The bounty hunter didn't answer immediately, still staring at the rooftop, then he turned with a wry smile, meeting the mercenary's eyes briefly before meeting Axl's wide-eyed gaze. "You lucked out, kid. We all did."  
  
"But someone shot at me! What if they try again?!"  
  
Spider shook his head. " _He_ won't. Let's get to that bar, I feel the need for a drink." He met Dynamo's gaze again, smiling faintly, and the mercenary slowly smiled back in relief.  
  
Good things only come from danger.  
  
With one purposely missed shot, Cedar had made his choice known and removed an immense weight from his friends.


	6. "Hold on, you died." "Yeah, well, it didn't stick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider hauls Axl's ass out of trouble. Almost literally.

Axl swore as he ducked a volley of shots, starting to really wish he hadn't insisted on soloing this hunt. He could really use X or Zero's help right now.  
  
Then again, if they'd had any idea the hunt would be this dangerous, they wouldn't have let him go, period, and he'd _never_ have any fun.  
  
Popping up from behind his meager shelter, he fired back, only to have to duck back down under a hail of return fire. He glanced behind him for more substantial cover, cursing under his breath when he saw the closest cover was across a large section of open ground.  
  
He was still trying to decide if he could make it when he heard an odd whistling sound growing louder.  
  
Axl didn't wait around to find out what was making it, diving away from his hiding place and scrambling across the open, stumbling with a sharp yelp as something exploded rather close behind him.  
  
Twisting around, he fired with both pistols at the Irregulars, trying not to stumble further as he raced for the closest cover.  
  
" _Down!_ "  
  
He reacted to the order, hitting the deck in a roll, before the voice registered. Shock froze him in place, which was lucky as a volley of explosive cards flew low over his head, impacting the cluster of Irregulars and blowing several of them up.  
  
Then a hand was closing on his scruff, and he yelped as he was hauled over a low wall to sprawl ungracefully on the ground when he was released.  
  
Shaking his head to clear the dizziness from the sudden movement, he lifted his head and gaped at the Reploid crouched behind the wall with him, firing more explosive cards at the crowd.  
  
" _Spider?!_ "  
  
"No, it's the fuckin' Easter Bunny. Now get off your ass and help me take these fuckers out."  
  
The young Hunter didn't waste any further time on his shock, scrambling to crouch beside the bounty hunter and start shooting.  
  
It was _much_ easier now that Axl had help, and it wasn't much longer before the fight was over and the last Irregular fell. He peered over the wall, doing a quick headcount- because heads were all that was left of some of them- and he was satisfied no one had escaped.  
  
He immediately rounded on Spider, staring at the bounty hunter with narrowed eyes, remembering Redips. "Are you _really_ Spider?"  
  
"Damn right, I am. I want back the stuff I gave you to hold, my locket and my knife."  
  
Axl blinked, suspicion evaporating. Mechanically calling the requested items from data storage, he handed them over, watching the bounty hunter put the locket on before checking his knife. Then he blinked again, face screwing up in confusion. "Hold on, you _died_."  
  
The bounty hunter flashed him a fanged smirk, putting the knife away. "Yeah, well, it didn't stick."  
  
Axl blinked, then slowly grinned, before tackling the bounty hunter in a tight hug.  
  
Spider let out a bark of laughter, arms coming up to return the hug, one hand scrubbing over the young Hunter's helmet in lieu of ruffling his hair. "I missed you, too, kid."  
  
"Dude, you were dead. How could you miss me?"  
  
"Don't start, or I'll hit you."  
  
The young Hunter snorted with a grin and stood up to stretch, before hopping over the wall and heading over to the downed Irregulars. "You know you're listed as Irregular after Gigantis."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you'd probably better come back with me to get that-" Axl glanced back, then blinked when he saw Spider was gone. "...cleared up. Great. No one's gonna believe this."


	7. "Hold my dignity; I've got some sketchy shit to do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider doesn't want to be a hero. He's _seen_ what heroism does, especially to the likes of Rockman and X, and he wants no part of that. He's gone to great lengths to suppress his unfortunate heroic side he's inherited from that side of his family.
> 
> But sometimes he just can't help himself.

Spider doesn't want to be a hero. He's _seen_ what heroism does, especially to the likes of Rockman and X, and he wants no part of that. He's gone to great lengths to suppress his unfortunate heroic side he's inherited from that side of his family.  
  
But sometimes he just can't help himself.  
  
He's at a bar with Dynamo and Cedar, Dynamo having somehow managed to convince the sniper to join them despite Cedar's concerns about being on the Irregular list. Of course, it helps that they've picked a bar in neutral territory, where the Hunters don't have much influence.  
  
It's taken a while, but Cedar's finally relaxed, and they're laughing together at one of Dynamo's stupid and too-often-told jokes over their respective drinks, because even if they are stupid jokes, and they have been told too many times, the three friends still find them damn funny.  
  
Spider is just lifting his glass for a drink when a snatch of conversation catches his attention.  
  
 _"Aw, come on, honey! Let me buy you a drink."_  
  
 _"I already told you, I_ don't _drink."_  
  
He twists around on the bar stool, looking over his shoulder, and spots a woman sitting alone at a booth, leaning away from the grinning guy trying to crowd her so he can sit beside her. She hasn't moved over yet, and Spider gives her credit for standing her ground.  
  
But the bounty hunter knows that won't deter the guy for long; he'll shove her aside soon enough and trap her.  
  
Dynamo and Cedar glance over when the bounty hunter deliberately sets his glass down, eyes curious as they watch him stand.  
  
"Hold my dignity; I got some sketchy shit to do," Spider says, settling his hat firmly. "'Scuse me a minute."  
  
He doesn't need to look to know Dynamo's cottoned on to what's going to happen, knows the older 'roid is grinning in eager anticipation as Spider ambles toward the scene.  
  
The guy hasn't noticed his approach, too busy leaning in and forcing his target lean further away. "What's the point of coming to a bar if you're not gonna drink, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my fiance," she replies, still determinedly holding her ground.  
  
The guy grins knowingly. "Suuure, you a-"  
  
"I don't think the lady's interested, mister."  
  
The guy's head snaps around with a glare that quickly melts into a wide-eyed stare on seeing Spider.  
  
The bounty hunter just smiles amiably. The guy's thoughts are pretty damn transparent- if Spider had been another human, the guy would've taken offense at the interruption. But seeing as Spider was in armor- and therefore clearly a Reploid- and was a good seven inches taller, the guy was clearly uncertain how to handle this.  
  
Spider is about to make the situation even more difficult, as he lets his gaze sweep up and down in an obvious once-over, and his smile stretches into a grin. "But _I_ might be interested. A sweet thing like you...might be fun~"  
  
The guy's eyes get even wider, and he turns a little pale, straightening up and turning to face Spider as he backs away.  
  
The bounty hunter moves with him, backing him up against the partition between booths, trapping him. "How 'bout we go back to my place and I can show you a _gooood_ time?"  
  
The guy is terrified now, pressing back against the partition and sputtering about how he's not that way.  
  
Spider leans in, bracing his hands on the partition on either side of the guy, still grinning as the guy leans away from him. "You ever tried it?"  
  
"No!" the guy almost yelps.  
  
"Then how do ya know you're not?"  
  
"I- that's- I'm not-"  
  
Spider lets his grin grow sharp edges as he leans in further, until they're almost nose-to-nose. "Not so fun when it's turned against you, is it?"  
  
The guy freezes, and Spider chuckles darkly at his expression.  
  
"Maybe next time you decide to start buggin' a lady after she says 'no', you'll remember how it felt to be in her shoes."  
  
Spider straightens up and steps back, letting his arms drop, and the guy _bolts_ for the door like a rabbit who'd just smelled a fox.  
  
The bounty hunter watches him go, smirking in smug satisfaction. Then he turns to the woman, who's staring at him with an awed gratitude, and he tips his hat to her with a smile. "Hope the rest of your evenin' goes better than that, ma'am."  
  
He doesn't wait for her response, heading back to rejoin Cedar and Dynamo at the bar.  
  
Dynamo is smirking at him, leaning around Cedar as the sniper stares at him in some kind of shock. "You are _such_ a Light-bot," he murmurs.  
  
"Piss off. I don't tolerate that kinda foul language."


	8. "It was the first snowfall of the year."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider isn't a fan of winter. But it does lead to the birth of an idea.

It was the first snowfall of the year.  
  
But was Spider outside enjoying it?  
  
Oh, _hell_ no. He was _not_ a fan of cold weather. Partly because it was too damn _cold_ , and partly because bounty hunting jobs tended to get few and far between as targets holed up to keep warm.  
  
About the only thing Spider enjoyed about the cold weather was it gave him more time to hang out with the few colleagues he was friendly with. And maybe make a few zenny on the side with a card game or two or twenty.  
  
Drinking was usually involved, which naturally led to some really wild and silly conversations or crazy ideas that never went anywhere.  
  
Occasionally, however, some crazy ideas didn't seem so crazy the more often they came up.  
  
"So fucking deal already," Crystal Horn grunted, scowling at his drink before downing it in one swallow, ears flicked back.  
  
"Fuck off, Horn," Spider retorted, taking the cards from Aile after the other Reploid had shuffled the deck. He started flicking cards around the table with a practiced movement, pretending he didn't see Talon swaying already from one too many drinks. "So, we got some ideas for this bounty hunter group for the set up and stuff. What else would we need if we made this cockamamie idea a reality?"  
  
Abruptly Talon jumped, startling the other three, and started pounding his finger excitedly on the cards in front of him. "This! The wing thing!" he shouted, while the others stared at him, Spider having paused mid-deal with hand outstretched. "It should be our logo thing!"  
  
The others blinked at him, then looked down as one to examine the image on the backs of their cards.  
  
"You know," Aile said slowly, "I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
"Okay then." Spider finished the deal, reaching for his drink for a long swallow. "We got ideas for set up and stuff. We got an idea for a logo. We even got an idea of where to look for a base. But what are we gonna call it?"  
  
Silence fell as the four 'roids studied their cards and made their bets.  
  
Not taking his eyes off his cards, Crystal Horn reached for his glass, smacking it against Talon's shoulder until the smaller Reploid moved to refill it. Taking a drink, he lifted his head, ears swiveling forward. "How 'bout the Troubleshooters? 'Cuz the the group's supposed to deal with trouble others can't."  
  
The others blinked at him, mulling over the idea.  
  
Slowly, Spider smiled. "Horn, that's _perfect_."  
  
Talon jumped on the idea with a grin, thrusting his glass forward for a toast. "To the Troubleshooters!"  
  
Grinning, the others returned the toast.


	9. "What happened to your arm?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has a bit of bad luck.

Spider ducked into an alcove, pressing back into the shadows, and dampened his EM field as much as he could. He could hear his pursuers shouting somewhere close by, and he cursed internally.  
  
Clearly he hadn't learned his lesson about doing dumb shit after the mechadragon attack a while back.  
  
His breathing stopped abruptly as he heard a group of 'roids approaching, and he silently prayed to Lady Luck they wouldn't find him. Not that She'd been all that kind to him just now, abandoning him long enough for him to screw up.  
  
Apparently the fickle Lady hadn't abandoned him completely, because the group ran right past his hiding spot. One, two, three... He counted seven of them, and he waited until the sound of their footsteps faded before he sagged.  
  
And promptly hissed a curse as that jarred his damaged arm.  
  
Clutching what was left of his arm, the bounty hunter gritted his teeth, taking a few hissing breaths as he fought past the pain throbbing through his systems. When he finally felt able, he peered down at it and cursed again.  
  
His arm was a cracked, twisted ruin, most of it missing up to his elbow, greenish-black circulatory fluid dripping liberally from the truncated end, sparks dancing from severed wiring.  
  
He'd been warned that if he ever used his secret Buster, he was _never_ to attempt a charged shot.  
  
And what had he done?  
  
His weapons system hadn't originally been designed for the Buster, and the weapon had been _old_ in the first place, so an incompatibility clash was bound to happen. And it had done so spectacularly, with his arm nearly blowing up when he fired a charged shot.  
  
To be fair, he hadn't had any other choice, and it _had_ bought him time to escape. (Not without grabbing the severed part of his arm, of course.)  
  
But it still hurt like a fucking _bitch_ , and he was bleeding like a stuck pig. He couldn't do anything about the former, but he _could_ do something about the latter. He'd have to, so he wouldn't leave a trail for his murderous fans to follow.  
  
Listening intently to be sure they weren't coming back- they clearly hadn't noticed his trail _yet_ , but they would eventually- he crouched where he was, calling a repair kit from data storage. Rifling through it one-handed, he pulled a few zip ties out. They weren't ideal, but they'd do for now, pinching the ends of leaking tubing shut until he could reach someplace for repairs.  
  
It was a bit of a struggle to do this one-handed, but he managed. And not a moment too soon, it sounded like. He could hear the group coming back, slower this time.  
  
Quickly stuffing the kit back into data storage, Spider stood up and listened intently to gauge where they were.  
  
Deciding they were still far enough away for him to risk it, the bounty hunter darted from his hiding place, racing along the alley. Of course, they heard him; there was just _no fucking way_ anyone could run around in big metal boots on concrete without making a sound. But he had enough of a head start they didn't see which way he went, giving him time to reach a fire escape and scale it to the roof.  
  
Once there, he was able to travel more swiftly, heading in just about a straight line toward his destination.  
  
It would take time for his pursuers to figure out where he'd gone, and by then he'd be safely away.  
  
And there was really only one place he could go. Thankfully very few knew about it.  


* * *

Dynamo and Gate probably weren't expecting company. And they _definitely_ weren't expecting the apartment door to slam open, making them both jump, as an injured Spider stumbled in and nearly went to his knees.  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Dynamo yelped, jumping forward to catch him. "What happened to your arm?!"  
  
Gate, for his part, took one look at the situation and fainted.  
  
Spider groaned as he was dragged over to the work table, slumping on the bench and fighting a rush of light-headedness. "Got jumped," he mumbled, sagging against the work table. "Target had back-up...didn't see 'em until too late...didn't have a choice..."  
  
The mercenary swore, hurriedly closing the door and scrambling for tools. "The Buster blew up?"  
  
"Just about." The bounty hunter shifted, calling something from data storage, and plunked it on the work table.  
  
Dynamo froze and stared. "...is that your arm."  
  
"If you think I was gonna leave it where those fuckers could get it..."  
  
"Well, no, but I wasn't expecting there'd be anything left of it to attach after that!"  
  
Spider chuckled weakly and closed his eyes, panting quietly as he struggled to remain conscious. He could hear the mercenary moving around and gathering things, letting the familiar sound reassure him that he was safe. Slowly he relaxed enough his EM field expanded to its usual distance, allowing him to keep track of where Dynamo was.  
  
He didn't even flinch as the mercenary gently grabbed what was left of his arm, despite even that careful touch sending new waves of pain through him.  
  
"What the...are those fucking _zip ties_?"  
  
The bounty hunter huffed a laugh that was more breath than sound. "Didn't have anythin' else in my kit that'd work that I could manage one-handed."  
  
"You actually took Gate's suggestion?"  
  
"Seemed a legit idea for once. Figured it couldn't hurt." A pause. "So to speak."  
  
Dynamo snorted a laugh, and the bounty hunter knew the was shaking his head. "You might as well pass out now, so I can get started on this. I'll put you on the guest bed once I'm done."  
  
"Nn...'f Gate wakes up 'fore y're done...don' let'em change nuthin'..."  
  
"I won't," the mercenary promised.  
  
"...'nks, D..." Spider murmured, finally giving in and letting his consciousness fade.


	10. "Why the hell is there glitter in my hair?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell did Spider do last night?

Spider groaned a wordless complaint as he stumbled into the bathroom for a shower, grunting when he bumped into a corner on the way. Yawning widely, he absently scratched his head before flicking the light on, and paused, staring at his hand.  
  
There was rainbow glitter on his hand.  
  
He stared at it a moment, then slowly turned his head to stare at his reflection.  
  
Then he stormed into the living room, where he could hear Dynamo cackling while watching cartoons.  
  
"Why the _hell_ is there glitter in my hair?!"  
  
Dynamo jumped at the bounty hunter's snarl, giving him a wide-eyed blink. "Because you took a glitter cannon to the face at the club last night?"  
  
"... _why_ did I take a glitter cannon to the face?"  
  
The mercenary snerked, slowly grinning. "Because you wanted to shoot the T-shirt cannon and tried to steal it."  
  
Spider stared at him, running that over in his mind. Most people, when confronted with this kind of situation, might ask 'How drunk was I?' Or perhaps 'How long am I banned from that club?'  
  
But not Spider.  
  
"Were the T-shirts worth it?"  
  
"Oh, hell, yeah! I tossed yours in the wash for you~"  
  
"Good," the bounty hunter grunted, heading back to the bathroom for his shower.


	11. "Touchy, isn't he?" "Well, more like 'no touchy', really."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What_.
> 
> That's all Cedar has to say.

Spider eyed the back of the thoroughly annoyed sniper in front of him, then turned his head toward Dynamo, mouth twisted in a wry smirk. "Touchy, ain't he?"  
  
The mercenary snerked, stretching hard before flopping sideways on the couch, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Well, more like 'no touchy', really."  
  
"I can _hear_ you," Cedar growled.  
  
The brothers exchanged a grin.  
  
Spider raised an eyebrow, and Dynamo blinked at him. Then the mercenary bit his lip, clearly stifling a snerk, and shook his head.  
  
The bounty hunter's eyebrow raised higher, and he tilted his head to the side, mouth curving into a sly smile.  
  
Dynamo rolled his eyes and sighed silently.  
  
By that point, clearly suspicious of their silence, Cedar had turned to eye them with a wary scowl.  
  
His scowl increased at the matching 'who, me?' expressions they gave him.  
  
Then Spider shifted, and the sniper's gaze locked on him as the bounty hunter sauntered closer.  
  
The sniper visibly tensed as Spider stopped in front of him, eyes narrowing as the bounty hunter just looked at him a moment.  
  
Spider's own eyes narrowed, and he slowly lifted his hand.  
  
Cedar's gaze flicked briefly toward the raised hand before returning to the bounty hunter's face, and he shifted almost imperceptibly, readying himself for an attack.  
  
Spider's hand hovered for a moment longer, then darted in.  
  
Cedar automatically flinched back, then blinked when all that happened was his nose got poked.  
  
"Boop."  
  
"What...?"  
  
Spider just grinned at him and turned to saunter away, while Dynamo cracked up at the sniper's expression.


	12. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aile...Aile was my partner...Back when I started bounty hunting. I goofed, and he got wasted for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Descriptions of robogore!

"You know I hate these 'capture, not kill' bounties, right?"  
  
"Yes, Spider, I'm aware."  
  
Spider snorted when he caught Aile's tolerant eyeroll, tightening his grip as the target gave a sharp jerk. "Knock it off, asshole, or I'll forget you're worth more alive than dead."  
  
"You suck at sounding badass."  
  
"Piss off, Spook."  
  
Aile chuckled, calling the stasis cuffs from data storage, and moved in to secure the target before he tested Spider's temper further.  
  
They weren't quite sure how it happened when they compared notes later, but between one moment and the next, somehow the target broke Spider's grip just before the cuffs were secure and bolted down the street.  
  
Cursing, the younger bounty hunter was after him in an instant, confident he could catch the fucker within a few strides or so. He heard Aile's shout for him to wait, but he didn't stop, and soon he heard his partner following.  
  
The target's speed was deceptive in the darkness, Spider soon realized. The bastard appeared to be going just slow enough that he could be caught easily, but in reality was just fast enough to keep ahead of the bounty hunters.  
  
Which only pissed Spider off and made him more determined to catch the fucker for mocking them. Whether it was intentional or not.  
  
"Dammit, Spider!" Aile shouted behind him. "Break off! We can catch him again later!"  
  
The younger bounty hunter swore under his breath, reluctant to obey. They'd already wasted so much effort trying to catch the bastard the first time! But he did eventually concede to Aile's experience, slowing so his partner could catch up.  
  
He scowled as he watched the target vanish around the corner just ahead, hissing curses as humiliation burned slowly inside.  
  
His scowl deepened when Aile's hand settled on his shoulder, and he refused to look at the elder bounty hunter.  
  
"We'll do better next time. And the payoff will be better. Remember? The more they run, the higher the bounty."  
  
Spider grunted, still scowling, and started the way the target had taken. They could at least track the bastard, far enough they could get a good idea where he'd hole up for the night, so they'd have that much head start in the morning.  
  
But as they rounded the corner, all thoughts of the target were forgotten as they were forced to dive out of the way of the massive burst of electricity that lanced through the air, their curses lost under the bellowing roar of a mechadragon.  
  
Spider rolled to his feet, throwing cards in hand, and he glanced away from the beast only long enough to locate Aile. Then he had to scramble aside as the mechadragon lunged at him, head snapping toward him like a snake, and he flung his cards at its head.  
  
It _just_ missed the younger bounty hunter, and then it was wheeling toward Aile as he fired at it with his Buster. Spider took the opportunity to fire several explosive cards at the beast, distracting it from his partner, and when it swung back toward him, he saw one of his throwing cards had stuck in the thick armor plating between its eyes.  
  
They managed to keep it swinging back and forth between them, each distracting it from the other, before the beast finally caught on.  
  
Rising up with a steam engine hiss, biolights flickering blue-green, the mechadragon looked between them, before spinning toward Spider, head striking cobra-fast.  
  
He wasn't quite fast enough this time.  
  
The mechadragon's jaws snapped shut with crushing force on his torso, and he could feel his armor crumpling under the pressure, the sharp teeth puncturing metal and synthetic flesh. Heard the sickening crunch of his spinal structure breaking.  
  
And then the pain hit, and all Spider could do was scream.  
  
Distantly he heard Aile shouting, heard the sound of Buster fire, and the mechadragon abruptly dropped him to go after the other bounty hunter.  
  
Spider landed in a heap, crying out as fresh pain flared over the old. He laid there, HUD swamped with damage alerts, desperately sucking air to cool his overheating frame. Only one lung was functional, and that just barely, and he could hear an unpleasant gurgle somewhere in his chest. One optic lens had cracked when his head hit the pavement, reducing his vision to less than fifty percent. And though he was still receiving pain signals from below the spinal break, nothing was responding to his commands to move, leaving him helpless.  
  
He could hear the mechadragon roaring, felt the vibrations as it stomped around in pursuit of Aile, the other bounty hunter clearly trying to lead it off.  
  
But just as clearly, the beast wasn't allowing itself to be led off, its tail whistling through the air over Spider.  
  
Then Spider heard Aile's high scream, and he struggled to twist around toward it, ignoring the pain that burned like thermite over his sensors.  
  
He flinched as something hit the ground beside him, and his eyes widened, breath choking in his throat, as he identified Aile's legs.  
  
Somewhere above him, Aile was still screaming, but it was getting weaker.  
  
Then there were more shouts, just before something else dropped beside him, and the beast bellowed, thundering off after a new target.  
  
But Spider scarcely heard it, focused on the twisted lump of metal he could just see through static-laced vision. He'd heard the pained, breathless cry when it landed, so he knew Aile had to be still alive.  
  
Gritting his teeth, the younger bounty hunter dug his fingers in and dragged himself closer, ignoring the shrill scrape of metal on concrete, the pain that burned so brightly his vision gained black edges and lightheadedness threatened to steal his consciousness. Ignored the circulatory and other inner fluids that stained the pavement in his wake.  
  
Soon he was close enough to see the ruin that was his partner. Torn cleanly in half, the elder bounty hunter's chest was heaving as he sucked in pained breaths, inner fluids pooling liberally beneath him. One arm was missing above the elbow, sparks dancing along the exposed wiring.  
  
Spider opened his mouth to speak, to call Aile's name. But all that came out was a gurgling, liquid cough that sent jags of pain through his chest. Groaning quietly as his vision started tunneling, he let his head sink to the ground, one hand sluggishly scraping toward Aile's remaining one, closing as tightly as he could manage around it.  
  
He wouldn't deny the relief that flooded him when he felt a weak squeeze in return.  
  
Consciousness fading, Spider heard running footsteps, thought he heard someone calling his name...


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Luck is a fickle mistress, and Spider and Aile's lives are forever changed.

Spider jerked awake with a sharp gasp, Aile's scream echoing in his mind, and he laid still for a moment, panting raggedly as he stared at the ceiling above him.  
  
Then he realized he recognized that ceiling, and he closed his eyes with a groan.  
  
Opening his eyes again, he turned his head toward the door when he heard approaching footsteps. He smiled when he saw it was Roll, rather than his creator.  
  
"Oh! You're awake." The shorter 'roid smiled as she stepped into the room. "How do you feel?"  
  
"With my fingers," he replied dryly, making her giggle. Then he grew serious. "How's Aile?"  
  
Roll's smile fell. "Blues is just about finished with his repairs. You both were very lucky Blues happened to be in the area."  
  
Spider grunted his opinion of that, slowly levering himself up, gritting his teeth as an intense wave of dizziness swamped his vision. Then he felt Roll at his elbow, offering her support as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. He was thankful for it, knowing his synchro was still bad enough he'd fall on his face or his ass if he tried to walk. And he was thankful she understood his intentions without needing to ask.  
  
With Roll's help, the bounty hunter slowly made his way down the hall toward his creator's lab. And he took the opportunity to calculate how much the bill would be this time, and how long it'd take to pay it off.  
  
He wasn't liking the numbers he was coming up with, what with two Reploids needing repairs this time.  
  
"There's something you should know," Roll murmured, interrupting his thoughts. "Aile insisted the two of you wanted no favors owed Blues, so he requested a bill. I _know_ Blues made it out to be much less than it should be, but it was still more than the two of you had?"  
  
Spider sighed softly, getting a sinking feeling. "How much we gotta pay off this time?"  
  
"Well...nothing. Aile insisted that you be the one repaired completely. He opted for...an alternative."  
  
The bounty hunter was about to ask what she meant, when the lab's door slid open, and he stopped short in the doorway, sinking feeling abruptly replaced by dismay and the edges of despair.  
  
Aile was awake and upright, repaired from the waist up with only his missing arm to be repaired. But that wasn't the relief it should have been.  
  
From the waist down, rather than legs, he had a huge, bulky hover unit.  
  
Spider stared at it, a wave of guilt slamming into him.  
  
He'd caused this. Aile had gotten hurt because of him and his stubborn pride. There was no question about the elder Reploid continuing as a bounty hunter now.  
  
Spider swallowed hard against the tightness in his throat, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again and pasting on a relieved smile. "Hey, Spook, you forget your legs somewhere?"  
  
Aile glanced over with a crooked grin that let Spider know the elder 'roid wasn't buying his attempt at hiding his emotions. "No, but I could use a hand!" he retorted, waving the stump of his arm. "I'm mostly 'armless now!"  
  
That got a huff of a laugh from the younger Reploid and a giggle from Roll. Still leaning on her for support, Spider stepped into the lab, making for a chair he'd spotted near his partner. Easing down into it, he nodded his thanks to her, and she took off, saying something about making a fresh pot of coffee.  
  
Spider waited until she was gone, then glanced around to be sure Blues wasn't around. Reassured they were alone, he allowed his mask to drop and looked at Aile. "What're we gonna do now?" he asked, voice low.  
  
Aile's own grin faded, and he sighed softly. "We'll have to adapt. There's no other choice. You'll have to learn how to work on your own, and I'll have to find some other work I can do."  
  
The younger bounty hunter's gaze dropped, guilt threatening to close his throat again. Not just at the realization he'd cost Aile his livelihood, but his home, too. Aile's flat was _not_ designed with handicaps in mind.  
  
"Hey." Aile gripped the younger bounty hunter's shoulder, and he smiled when Spider looked at him. "We'll manage. Haven't we always?"  
  
"...yeah," Spider agreed quietly, wishing he felt as confident about the future as Aile sounded.


	14. "Are you flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider gets a sense of deja vu, and gets hooked.

Spider smirked at Signas' expression when the Hunter High Commander entered his office to discover the bounty hunter leaning against his desk with arms crossed. It was nearly as funny as his expression the first couple of times they'd met, both of which had been Lifesaver's fault.  
  
Then Signas was sighing, shaking his head as he stepped inside enough for the door to close, and the bounty hunter grinned. "Dare I ask how you got in here without being seen?"  
  
Spider snickered. "Through the window," he replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward it.  
  
"Through the...?" The Hunter glanced toward the window, expression bemused, before focusing on Spider again. "How on earth did you get past security then?"  
  
"Trade secret~"  
  
Signas blinked, then his expression sharpened, stance shifting almost imperceptibly from tense alarm to wary caution. "...I see."  
  
The bounty hunter let a smile curve his lips, eyes lidding halfway, as pleasure curled in his chest. He'd known the Hunter High Commander was intelligent- he had to be, to have led the Hunters this long- but to find he was _smart_ , too...  
  
"To what do I owe this visit?" Signas asked, making his way to his desk and taking a seat. "Did Lifesaver kick you out for bothering him again?"  
  
Spider snerked, head turning to follow the taller Reploid. "Nah, I got bored. Figured I'd come bug you."  
  
"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, then. I'm rather boring myself."  
  
"Not from what I seen. Or _felt_ , as the case may be." The bounty hunter's grin turned sharp when he caught sight of the Hunter's face reddening at the reminder of their first meeting. Such as it was, anyway. There hadn't been a whole lot of talking, what with more interesting things to do.  
  
"I'm going to assume," Signas began, interrupting Spider's thoughts, "that you have no wish to go traipsing through the Hunter base. So what exactly do you plan to do while bugging me?"  
  
Uh...  
  
Dammit, Spider hadn't thought this far. Mind racing, he scrambled for an idea, glancing at the dark sky outside the window, and he grasped at the first idea that popped up.  
  
"...how 'bout dinner?"  
  
Signas looked up, blinking, one hand paused in the act of reaching for some paperwork. "Dinner?" he repeated.  
  
The bounty hunter shrugged, deciding to roll with it. "Sure. My treat. How's Italian sound?"  
  
Signas blinked again, then his lips twitched in a faint smirk. " _Sembra che questo._ "  
  
It was Spider's turn to blink, struck for an instant by deja vu, then he broke into a broad grin. "Giuseppe's down on 3rd, then?"  
  
"I am not going out the window."  
  
"'Course not." The bounty hunter straightened up, letting his arms drop, and made his way to the window. "Meet you there."  
  
"Very well. Twenty minutes."  
  
Spider paused, one foot braced on the sill, and he looked over his shoulder at the Hunter's back as he stood, stacking paperwork to be done later. Slowly his mouth curved into a smirk, and he turned to slip out through the window, feeling the familiar tug of excitement and anticipation for a new adventure.  
  
He had a feeling this was gonna be one hell of an epic one.


	15. "I got you a present."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedar has a bad day...until Spider makes it better.

Cedar was scowling darkly, but his hands were steady as he broke down his rifle and placed each part in the storage case. Though his mission tonight had been successful, it had very nearly gone catastrophically wrong.  
  
At least he'd discharged his task and eliminated the mission target so he could collect his payment.  
  
But how _dare_ another sniper try to take _him_ out!  
  
Placing the last part in the case, he slammed the lid shut and kicked the case back into its place.  
  
He jerked his head toward the door when he heard it opening, eyes narrowing when he saw Spider in the doorway. "How did you figure out the new security code?!"  
  
The bounty hunter shrugged, sauntering in without being invited, as usual. "Same way D does. Bad mission?"  
  
Cedar scoffed and stood from the stool, movements tense and controlled as he moved to all but throw himself on his bed. "The mission was successful," he replied, tone flat. "However, there was a...complication."  
  
"Enemy sniper?"  
  
Cedar turned a narrow-eyed glare on the bounty hunter. "...you know."  
  
He watched Spider shrug again, one corner of the younger Reploid's mouth quirking up briefly.  
  
"I know," was the confirmation, the younger Reploid apparently opting for honesty rather than further annoying the sniper with teasing and wordplay.  
  
Cedar snorted, some of his ire melting as he turned away.  
  
"I got you a present."  
  
 _What?_  
  
Cedar turned back toward the bounty hunter with a frown, suddenly suspicious. "A present."  
  
In answer, the bounty hunter stepped forward, holding out his hand as he let something fall from it to dangle at the end of a cord.  
  
Cedar blinked, staring at what appeared to be a sniper's bullet, of the same caliber the older Reploid used, wrapped in cord in a crude necklace. "...what is...?"  
  
One corner of Spider's mouth quirked up briefly again. "Hog's tooth. Every sniper's got a bullet with his name on it. So long's the sniper's got control of that bullet...he's invincible."  
  
The significance struck Cedar all at once, with the memory of seeing the other sniper through his scope, the other sniper peering through his own scope at _him_.  
  
Slowly Cedar extended his hand, watching as the necklace dropped into his palm, and he felt himself smile, touched, at the realization of just what Spider wasn't saying.


	16. "Do you need me to kill someone for you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider has never seen Signas like _this_ before.

Spider paused in the window of Signas' office, more than a little startled by the sight that greeted him. Remaining quiet, he watched, eyes wide, as the normally cool-headed and unflappable High Commander stormed back and forth with growled curses of a sort Spider wasn't used to hearing from the likes of him.  
  
Abruptly Signas grabbed a paperweight off the desk, throwing it against the wall, and Spider winced as the object shattered.  
  
The Hunter stood there then, with his back toward the window, frame visibly vibrating with tension, and he let out a low mechanical growl.  
  
Abruptly he noticed Spider's presence at the edge of his electromagnetic field, and he spun toward the window with a thunderous expression that faded somewhat on seeing the bounty hunter.  
  
The younger Reploid smiled wry sympathy, leaning against the window frame and crossing his arms. "You need me to kill someone for you?"  
  
He almost grinned when Signas didn't answer immediately, the Hunter's eyes narrowing as he actually _considered_ the offer.  
  
Finally the Hunter took a slow breath, closing his eyes a moment as he collected himself. "No," he replied, voice still holding a trace of mechanical growl. "It wouldn't do any good. They'd only replace him with another idiot with more power than intelligence."  
  
The bounty hunter snerked, finally allowing his grin to surface. "How 'bout we clear out of here for a while and find somethin' else to do? Maybe go beat on some of the feral mechaniloids causin' trouble on the outskirts?"  
  
"...that sounds like an excellent idea," Signas grunted, heading toward the window.  
  
Realizing the Hunter's intent, Spider barked a laugh and retreated, Signas following him through the unconventional exit.


	17. "Put me down!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with the Troubleshooters.
> 
> Nothing to see here.

At any given time, it was normal for the noise level in the Troubleshooters' base to be rather loud. For all they worked well together when they were required to, there were frequent _loud_ arguments as personalities and strong wills clashed. Thunder often rumbled in the metal-lined corridors as someone would take exception to something someone else said or did, and a chase would start, with shouted threats of bodily harm. Then there was the odd sharp _bang_ as someone decided to be an ass and throw a party mixer or a Fuck You Friday, starting off a chorus of "Fuck you!" being tossed back and forth. And, of course, there was the shouted banter back and forth that went on at all hours of the day.  
  
All this happened alongside their usual duties through the base, and each learned to tune it out, or at least focus through all the racket while they worked.  
  
However, when an unfamiliar sound joined the usual cacophony, the individual Troubleshooters paused in whatever tasks they were engaged in, trying to puzzle out the sound. Then, curiosity piqued, heads poked out of various doorways along the corridor to see what was going on as the sound got louder and became intelligible as words.  
  
"-me go, you fuckin' asshole! You hear me?! Put me down, you sunovabitch! I ain't goin' nowhere! Let me _**go**_ , dammit!"  
  
Crystal Horn rounded a corner on his way to the teleport hubs, the rhinoceroid's ears laid back and gaze focused stoically ahead, ignoring the kicking, struggling, and cursing of the red-faced Reploid thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Heads slowly turned to follow the rhinoceroid's progress down the hall, no one making a move to interfere. Then, as Crystal Horn rounded the far corner, everyone went back to what they'd been doing before the interruption as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Crystal Horn bullying Spider into taking a break was nothing new, after all.


	18. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY BONKERS?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider gets his facial scars. Dynamo freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Trigger warning- self-harm in this one.))

Spider scanned the noisy bar Dynamo had brought him to, red eyes taking in the scene from his spot leaning against the wall with crossed arms. 'Roids of every shape and type, with the odd rough-looking human, were crowded at tables playing cards or along the bartop, each trying to talk over the other and raising the noise level higher. Booze flowed just as freely as bullshit tales, the occasional shout or threat rising above the din. Agents roamed the open spaces like predators on the hunt, soliciting jobs until this 'roid or that human showed interest, shouting across the crowd and waving the agent over.  
  
The young Reploid couldn't figure how _anyone_ could hear with all this racket, but he could see it was possible. And he could discern a loose pattern in the apparent chaos, giving him some confidence he could pick up the basics quickly enough.  
  
He glanced briefly at Dynamo, but he didn't expect any help from that quarter, even if Dynamo hadn't been busy with business of his own. His brother had only told him he'd help Spider get a foot in the door, so to speak. The rest, Dynamo had said, would be up to Spider himself.  
  
 _"You can't expect plum jobs from the start, Spider-man. No one's gonna take you seriously, no matter who's vouches for you. Not until you build a rep, or do something to get interest."_  
  
Spider's eyes narrowed slightly, mouth twisting as an idea slowly percolated in his mind. He scanned the crowd again, before zeroing in on an agent who was growing visibly agitated at the lack of interest.  
  
Raising an arm to catch the agent's attention, Spider's own voice rose to join the cacophony with a "Yo!"  
  
He wasn't expecting to catch nearly everyone's attention with that, the noise level dropping abruptly as heads swiveled toward him. He played it cool, however, straightening up as the agent approached, eyeing him with a frown.  
  
"Haven't seen _you_ before," was the rude greeting.  
  
The young Reploid shrugged, brushing off the rudeness, and jerk a thumb toward Dynamo. "Came in with Dynamo. What jobs you got?"  
  
" _You're_ a bounty hunter?" the agent sneered. "You look like some kinda fancy dandy. What're you gonna do, invite your targets to tea or something?"  
  
Spider gave the agent an even stare, not answering for a moment. Then, not breaking eye contact, he said, "Hey, D. You got a knife?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," the mercenary said distractedly, pulling a folding knife from a compartment in his armor and handing it over. "Here."  
  
Spider took the knife, giving it a little toss to get it in a position so he could open it one-handed, then lifted the blade to his face, tracing the curve of one cheek.  
  
Alerted by the silence that had fallen over the bar, Dynamo glanced over, only to do a horrified double-take. "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY BONKERS?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm bleedin'," the young Reploid replied blandly, mirroring the slice on his other cheek, ignoring the sharp acid-sting of damaged muscles pulling at the deep wounds.  
  
"I CAN SEE THAT!"  
  
Spider didn't answer him that time, wiping the blade clean with his fingers before flicking it closed, handing it back to Dynamo.  
  
The entire time he'd held the agent's gaze, and now he raised an eyebrow. "What jobs you got?" he repeated, greenish-black circulatory fluid running down his cheeks and jaw to drip onto his armor.  
  
Apparently he'd made his point, because the agent was eyeing him with distinctly less hostility, already shuffling through the folders in his hands. "Who _are_ you?"  
  
"The name's Spider," the young Reploid smirked, touching his fingers to the brim of his hat, knowing he looked like some macabre parody of a gentleman cowboy.  
  
It'd serve him well enough, until his reputation took off. And hey, maybe the eventual scars would become a trademark or something.


	19. "You just kissed me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Spider brought Cedar back to his place, and the trinity tightened.

"You can't be serious."  
  
Spider rolled his eyes, hiding a tolerant smile. Cedar had been saying that since first setting eyes on the condominium tower and realizing that's where the bounty hunter had been taking him. Not that the bounty hunter blamed him- Newpoint Tower was smack in the middle of the _swanky_ part of town, and it was one of the more luxurious places to live.  
  
Still. Time to get the sniper out of that loop.  
  
"You wanted tea, right?" Spider called over his shoulder as he prodded the coffeemaker into cooperating.  
  
"What?" Cedar blinked, the whirring of his eyes as he focused audible even from where he sat on the enormous L-shaped couch in the great room. "Oh. Yes, please." Then he paused, expression screwing up in dismay and bewilderment. "Don't tell me you have some ridiculously expensive tea, too!"  
  
The bounty hunter snickered and dug around for a kettle, setting it on the stovetop to heat. "Nah. Just Earl Grey. Black?"  
  
"Yes, please." A pause. "Were you truly serious with your offer?"  
  
"Sure." The bounty hunter turned to lean back against the counter, smiling at the sniper's uncertainty. "You're welcome to crash here whenever you want, whether I'm here or not. D'll confirm it when you ask him. The whole place is fair game, so feel free to sleep anywhere, use either of the showers, store your shit here, or whatever."  
  
Cedar blinked at him, then turned an assessing gaze around the great room as Spider turned to attend the whistling kettle.  
  
Joining the sniper on the couch, Spider handed him his tea, settling back with a cup of coffee.  
  
And right on cue, Dynamo burst through the door with a "Luuuucy, I'm home!"  
  
While Cedar facepalmed at the mercenary, Spider didn't miss a beat. "Fresh pot of coffee."  
  
"Ooh, awesome!" The mercenary promptly went to retrieve a mug from one of the cabinets, pouring himself some coffee and dumping an indecent amount of sugar into it.  
  
Spider chuckled as Dynamo settled on the other branch of the couch. "What, you don't wanna sit with the cool kids?"  
  
"Hah! I wanna watch the show when it starts~"  
  
"Show? What show?!"  
  
The bounty hunter snorted as Cedar looked back and forth between them, the sniper's eyes narrowed. Leave it to Dynamo to set Cedar off in a bitchy mood. Usually Spider was content to sit back and enjoy the show as those two riled each other up, but this time he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Time to change the loop again.  
  
Draining his cup, Spider leaned forward enough to set it on the coffee table. Then, as Cedar was gearing up for a huffy response to a comment Dynamo had just made, Spider hooked a hand under the sniper's jaw to turn his face toward him.  
  
Cedar's eyes went comically wide as he was rather effectively silenced, and he simply stared until Spider drew back.  
  
It took a good amount of blinking and useless working of his mouth before the sniper found his voice again.  
  
"...You just kissed me."  
  
The bounty hunter smirked, baring a fang. "Damn right. And I'll count it as a good thing you didn't punch me for it."  
  
Dynamo chortled as Cedar blushed. "Damn, Ced, he _really_ likes you! Kiss him back, for fuck's sake!"  
  
Cedar sputtered and started to turn his head toward Dynamo to give the mercenary a piece of his mind, but he never got the chance as Spider distracted him with another kiss.


	20. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four friends and a squirrel meet in a bar...

"...and then I tripped over the 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign and fell down the stairs."  
  
Spider let his head thunk on the table, snorting laughter, while Aile grinned above him. "Fuckin' hell, Spook. You sound even dumber than I was when you were a newbuild."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," the older Reploid drawled. "I never got my ass kicked by a 'roid nearly a foot and a half shorter than me."  
  
"Hey!" Spider protested, head shooting up with an expression he would vehemently deny was a sulk. "Roll caught me off guard!"  
  
Aile smirked at him. "The point still stands." He glanced past the younger Reploid and grinned. "We have incoming."  
  
Spider twisted around, expression brightening when he spotted Dynamo and Cedar entering the bar. Raising his hand to catch their attention, he snorted when Dynamo responded by holding his hands up to his eyes like he was holding binoculars.  
  
Aile chuckled, guiding his hover unit to drift over so the new arrivals had room to join them at the table.  
  
"Damn, Spider-man," Dynamo greeted them as he flumped in a chair. "When you said you two were at the corner table, I didn't think you meant the corner five football fields away from the door!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Cedar elbowed the taller mercenary sharply in the side as he took a seat, earning a sharp yip. "Hello, Spider. Aile."  
  
Spider opened his mouth to respond to the sniper's greeting, but paused when Gate seemed to materialize from the crowd, the scientist grabbing a chair from another table to sit on Dynamo's other side.  
  
Spider's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else, Squirrel?"  
  
"Not until four," Gate replied, causing Aile to snort into his drink and Cedar to roll his eyes.  
  
Dynamo barked a laugh as he signaled a server. "Now, now, you two. Let's keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Gate's got a meeting later, so he won't be staying long."  
  
Spider grunted, and Cedar quickly broke in to change the subject.  
  
"Aile, we heard you'd acquired a position as Chief R's aide-de-camp. I suppose congratulations are in order?"  
  
The former bounty hunter smiled. "I'd say so. We seem to get along well enough."  
  
"That's news to me," Spider said, raising an eyebrow. "Last I heard, you were just goin' for an interview. What happened?"  
  
Aile snickered and set his glass down, leaning forward to settle his elbows on the table. "He gave me a trial run, of a sort. Had me sorting some files and the like, while he dealt with a human who had a stick stuck too far up his ass. I took the liberty of labeling the filing cabinets while he was distracted."  
  
Stifled laughter rippled around the table, his audience knowing what was coming next.  
  
"One was 'What Is HR Smoking and Why Aren't They Sharing?', another was 'Who the Fuck Decided On This Filing System, Monkeys Could Do Better', yet another was 'Are These the Monkeys Responsible?!', and one was 'Holy Shit, How Are You Not Getting Audited?!'"  
  
Aile grinned as his companions laughed, waiting for it to die down before continuing. "Chief R came back before I could get the last one, though. He quietly read the labels on the others, then turned to me, pointed at the last one, and said, 'I think we can call that one 'Why Aren't These Employees Darwin Award Winners?'"  
  
The others cracked up, the server arriving amid a chorus of cackles and table-pounding with drinks for the new arrivals.  
  
"He hired you on the spot, didn't he?" Dynamo chortled.  
  
"Damn right. He asked if I could start immediately."  
  
"Nice to see luck goin' your way again," Spider chuckled, hiding his relief behind his drink.  
  
"Dude, that reminds me! Did you two ever find Aile's original arm?"  
  
"That is an incredibly tasteless question, Dynamo."  
  
"Shut up, Ced."  
  
Aile snickered. "No, we're pretty sure the mechadragon ate it."  
  
"So you're saying you gave it a hand?" Gate asked, all innocence.  
  
Silence fell around the table.  
  
"...Can I kill him, D?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just a little bit?"  
  
"No, because I've got dibs."  
  
"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" the scientist snickered.  
  
"No," both brothers chorused with matching scowls, while Aile and Cedar stifled snickers.  
  
"By the way," Spider grunted. "It's four o'clock. Don't you think you should fuck off?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Gate sighed, finishing off his drink before standing to leave. "And I'll be sure to tell Signas you said 'hello', Spider."  
  
" _Don't you dare!_ "  
  
The rest of the table erupted into laughter, both at Spider's shrill protest and at the way the bounty hunter's face turned red.  
  
"Man, you got it _bad_ , bro!"  
  
"I do _not_! Why's everyone pickin' on me tonight?!"  
  
"You make it so easy, Spider~"  
  
"I'm gonna fuckin' kick your ass, Spook!"  
  
"I don't even have an ass to kick!"  
  
"You know, Spider," Cedar grinned. "I believe the phrase is 'protesting too much'."  
  
"I am not! Shut up!"


End file.
